Invincible
by Skweekers
Summary: AU/Vampires: Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. After breaking the news to Charlie, BxE and Alice prepare for the wedding. What happens when a member of the Volturi makes an unexpected wedding visit and Bella loses her memory? Check it out! BxE!
1. Invincible: Disclaimer

**Invincible**

_AU: Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Not long after Edward gets Bella to wear the ring, a visitor makes an unexpected visit. Bella is kidnapped and loses her memory. What's in store for the couple? BxE_

_**Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own anything Twilight-related other than the DVD and my copies of Meyer's wonderful books. I do own this specific story and any ideas that **__**aren't**__** in the Twilight Saga that take place in this story—unless otherwise stated, in which case I will give credit where credit is due.**_

_**Dedication: As all authors and readers should believe, this story—as well as every Twilight fic, in my opinion—is dedicated to our loyal readers and Meyer. Without her, we would never have anything to write about. Without the readers, we'd only be writing for ourselves.**_

And now, on to the show! Sit back, relax, and scroll away! Er… be sure to go to the next chapter though! =)

-Skweek


	2. Chapter 1

**Invincible: Chapter 1**

"Finally!" I sighed as we walked out of the house, trying my best to rub my annoyance out of my temples. It had been two months since we broke the news to my dad. Surprisingly, he didn't freak out the way I was sure he would. Even more surprising, neither did my mom. For some reason, they were both content with the news and, according to my mom, I knew what I was doing and wouldn't make the mistakes she made.

I had endured two months of Alice constantly running around like a chicken without a head while she prepared for the event. Granted, I was extremely happy I didn't have o take part in the planning, it was still exasperating to watch her. One minute she was hassling me about the guest list and the next, she was expressing her opinion on the flower arrangement. However, she never once asked about the dresses, makeup, hair styles, tuxes—or anything in that genre. It was strange, but I trusted Alice's planning abilities to the ends of the world.

"Come now, love, it couldn't have been that bad—could it?" He pulled my hands away from my head and kissed my cheek tenderly, instantly relaxing me and making me forget about the stress of the event. He was always caring and patient, always showing that my best interest was his best interest. It was sweet—in a weird "You are my life now" sort of way. There were drawbacks to this sort of love though. For instance, I was never able to give him an "Edward moment." He never allowed himself to be selfish, never let us do something solely for him. He'd always use excuses like "Seeing you happy makes me happy" and such. Honestly, it annoyed me. How could it be fair? How could I get such a wonderful man who pampered me and tended to my every need while I couldn't return the favor? It was too one-sided for my liking. _Grin and bear it, Bella, grin and bear it_, I thought, using the phrase as a calming mantra. If making me happy made him happy, then he was getting his "Edward moments," right?

I had all but melted into his arms as his lips moved slowly from my cheek to the corner of my lips, grazing my skin ever so lightly, causing a shiver to run down my spine. He chuckled at my silence, low and deep against the corner of my lips. His scent enveloped me as his breath washed against my face with each chuckle. It was driving my insane, literally. I was losing all sense of who I was and all because of a simple chuckle. Man, I was pathetic when it came to this creature. Much to my satisfaction, he moved to my lips, gently, slowly, gliding his tongue against my lower lip. _Oh… My… God…_ Who was I again? What was going on? Where was I? I opened my mouth slightly and grabbed his lower lip with my own tongue, gently biting it while I snaked my hand up his neck and into his hair, grasping any strands I could get hold of. He moaned against my lips, his hands sliding down to my waist, pulling my closer to hip. I smiled as my other hand gripped onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and closer to me. I pressed my lips harder against his, my tongue trying to work it's way into his mouth. His grip tightened on my waist, his mouth opening slightly, his breath rushing into my mouth. Quickly, I slid my tongue into his mouth, absorbing the taste. Just as quickly, he released his grip on me and gently shoved me back. I growled angrily as I realized what was going on. Sure, we loved each other. Sure, we were engaged. Sure, I'd be a vampire one day. None of that, however, mattered to him. I wasn't a vampire now—_that _is what mattered. He wouldn't take chances. He wouldn't dream of hurting me. Hell, I was lucky enough to get him to agree to our little deal. Getting him to agree to _that_ deal was surely nothing less than a miracle itself!

He chuckled at my growl and anger. "Silly girl, you know better than that. Just wait. One more month and you can kiss me all you want." He took a step closer, his hands returning to my waist as he pressed his forehead against my own, his trademark smile playing across his lips. _Devil in disguise. _I laughed internally. I couldn't wait for this month to be up. I couldn't wait to feel his body against mine, no barriers whatsoever. He chuckled again before taking my hand in his, leading me into the forest. It was time to relax and there was only one place we ever went to relax—only one place that ever did the job.

He lied me down, pulling me against him, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I smiled up at him, tenderly running my hand up and down his chest, taking in each and every muscle detail under his shirt.

"I know she stresses you, but it's all for the best. You know that right?" he asked, lazily twirling a few strands of hair around his index finger.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I like it. Who really needs an extravagant wedding, anyway? It's a waste to plan something so big for just one day." It was true. Really, who needed some huge wedding so big that it made the front page of the most well-known national paper? Not me. I don't need something like that. The day itself isn't what's important to me. No. What's important to me is the person standing next to me, speaking two simple words that would glue us together for the rest of eternity.

"True, but it does make the day even more memorable. All I need is you by my side as well, but why not make the best of it? It may be stressing right now but what about later on? Say, eighty years from now when you're looking back on this day, wouldn't you rather think about how gorgeous the entire day was? How happy everyone was?" I sighed; he was right, as always. He gently rubbed my back in large circles. With a sly smirk, I wrapped my leg around his pelvis, pulling myself closer still, my pubic bone grinding against his. I chuckled softly, already feeling the burning in my lower stomach. He groaned and pushed his hips forward a bit, increasing the grinding pressure before finally lowering himself back to the ground beneath us. His head leaned forward a bit as his lips pressed against my hair in a kiss, his chuckle sending a cool blast of lusciousness over me. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

--------------------

_**AN: I know it's a super short chapter, but this is where it had to end. I promise I don't normally write such small chapters. In fact, this story will require many long chapters in the future =) **_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review/criticize!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow that first chapter was inCREDIBLY short!!! I hope this longer one pleases you =)_

_-Skweek_

* * *

**Invincible: Chapter 2**

The next few days passed with no importance. Alice was Alice, as always. One day in particular, Alice showed up at my house in a Mercedes SUV smiling and bouncing around while rushing me to get ready. After she just about shoved breakfast down my mouth, she hauled me out the front door and forced me in the SUV. I was seriously confused but every time I tried to question her, she'd suddenly find a random strange object and point it out to me. It turned out that Alice wanted to spend the day shopping. _I should've known. Where else would Alice __ever__ be taking me?_

Alice took me to several shops—more than I knew existed in this small town. We went to a few different hair salons, tried out a few nail places—both of which took about four hours—before spending the rest of the day in and out of about fifty clothing stores. I swear Alice must have spent about ten grand on me in just that one day. All in all, I had over three hundred new outfits. "One for each day of the year," she proclaimed, though I highly doubted I'd ever get the chance to wear even twenty of them before she decided to restock my closet. Most of the clothes stayed in Edward's closet—just in case.

When the shopping excursion finally ended, we headed back to the Cullen's house. Upon arrival, Edward was at my door, arms open and waiting.

"Welcome back, love, how was it?" He smiled his trademark smile and I melted right into his arms.

"Ugh… My feet are killing me. I think I have about a hundred blisters on just one foot. How my shoe is still in one piece is beyond me," I complained a little louder than normal, just so Alice would be sure to hear. I vaguely heard her bell-like voice call out, "…enjoyed it…" though I couldn't be positive who, exactly, enjoyed what. Edward simply kissed my forehead before picking me up Bridal-style and heading inside.

I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme with sympathetic looks while Jasper just shook his head my way. How he was able to put up with her addiction was beyond me. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere in sight. I smiled weakly at the three before magically ending up laying down on Edward's couch. Ah, vampire speed, gotta love it!

"Rest, my Bella. We don't want you to have to be carried by me for the rest of your humanity." Haha… Very funny, Edward Cullen. Keep it up. He threw me a playful smirk, almost as if he could read my mind—or maybe my thoughts were just that apparent on my face. As playful as a human could, I smacked his bicep. "Is that all you got, Ms. Swan?" he teased and then disappeared.

I huffed in annoyance and threw my arms above my head. _Stupid annoying, wonderfully sexy vampire boyfriends._

Seconds later, Edward returned with a bucket-like object, two fuzzy slippers, a pint-sized carton of something, a microwave, and a bottle of something. _What the fuck?_ Totally confused. I abruptly propped myself up on my elbows and bent one knee to try and get a better look. _What the hell's going on?_ I was about to ask, but his playful smirk cut me off as he made his way into his bathroom and closed the door. Jaw slightly slacked, I stared at the door still utterly confused. I strained my ears, hoping to hear something that would clue me in as to what was going on; however, all I could hear was running water. Was he purposefully trying to drown out the sound of whatever he was doing?

By the time he finally emerged, my position hadn't changed a bit. He carefully walked to the side of the couch and placed the bucket thing down. It was white with bits of blue on the outside, a few knobs on the top, and bumps on the inside—it was also filled with cloudy water. I stared at the thing, just as perplexed as before. He clucked his tongue at me while he set the rest of the stuff down next to the bucket. A second later, he plugged the bucket in, turned a knob, and pulled my legs towards him, making me sit up. Neither of us had said a word—he was clearly amused at my confusion, though, as the playful smirk never left his face. With all the grace I lacked, he went to his stereo and clicked "play," soothing classics playing in the background.

A low humming noise came from the bucket as the water rippled in all directions. Very gently, he placed my feet in the bucket. _Ooooooh!_ was all I thought. A foot massager. Thank whatever God sent this heavenly creature to me! He chuckled as realization dawned on my face. _Ahhhhh…. Soooo good!...._ I slumped back on the couch and closed my eyes as the massager eased the pain away, a highly content but relaxed smile permanently gracing my face.

I heard a click followed by a squelch followed by another click. A few seconds passed before I felt an almost warm, wet, and tingly pair of hands on my calves. I sighed as he slowly began massaging my leg muscles with professional expertise. Yeah, I wouldn't put it passed Edward to have taken a masseuse class or two.

About ten minutes passed before I felt myself turn into goo. Oh it was so very relaxing! A hand left my leg, followed by the opening and closing sounds of a microwave, two buttons pressed, the microwave starting, beeping to an end, opening, and then finally closing again. Edward then lifted my feet out of the massager and wrapped them in a very warm towel. _Mmmmmm._ Whatever did I do to deserve this treatment? Put up with Alice? _I'll shop with her every day if this is what I get when I return!_ He gently dried my feet and wiped away any excess massage oil from my legs before placing the very comfy fuzzy slippers on my feet. Finally, he looked up at me—the first time since we started the massage. His lovely golden eyes were filled with lust, determination, and conflict. Poor Edward… He was clearly trying not to ravage me while giving me a massage. A playful smile graced my face as I leaned towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm… Thank you, Edward! That was the best!... However can I repay you?" I breathed into his ear, my voice low and sultry. Taking a chance, my tongue slipped out and caressed his earlobe, earning a deep moan from Edward.

"Bella…" his voice strained, conflict clearly dominating. I inwardly giggled as I imagined the conflicting thoughts running through his mind.

"Edward…" I replied, purring into his ear once more before placing gentle kisses down his neck.

"Bella…" His hands ran up and down my sides, finally settling with a tight grip on my hips.

I giggled and whispered into the skin under his jaw line, "Edward…" then licked at his cool skin all the way back to his ear, taking in his delectable taste. Were I a vampire, I'd surely eat him right up.

His grip on my hips tightened while his thumbs sneaked their way up and under my shirt, running circles around my hip bones. I moaned into his ear, using as much force as I could to make him lay back on the floor.

"Edward…" One hand death gripped the collar of his shirt while another snaked down his chest. He moaned again, his hands jerking up to my waist, hiking my shirt up in the process. I mewled out as his thumbs rubbed my stomach. My hand came to rest on the hemline of his pants. With a sneaky smirk, I slipped my index and middle finger in while sucking away at his jugular. I smirked as he gasped and then let out a guttural moan. Amused by his moan, I invited the rest of my hand inside his pants, snaking to his dick—ah, another moan from Edward.

Too preoccupied with his dick, I failed to realize his hands were now on my ribcage until his grip tightened, forcing me to exhale. Eyes wide, I moaned at the mere thought of him groping me. My tiny hand wrapped around his dick—it was strange, cold and hard at the same time, but I definitely enjoyed the hardness! My thumb ran smooth circles around the tip of his head, teasing him. He sucked in a quick, unnecessary breath and his grip on my ribs tightened again.

"Bella please…" he begged, conflict heavy in his voice.

"Please…what?..." I pressed my boobs, my nipples instantly hardening from the cold. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of my hard nipples against him; they were so hard it hurt, but oh what a good hurt it was. Meanwhile, my hand slowly stroked his dick, earning a few twitches and a very devilish smile.

Too inebriated by my scent and the feel of me to resist any longer, Edward threw me back onto the couch, jerking my shirt off in the process. Nestled in between my legs, his greedy hands savored every inch of my exposed torso before finally ripping my bra off, lust fully dominating his hungry stare. He didn't waste a single second as he quickly lowered his mouth to a nipple and licked and sucked while his other hand massaged and molded my other boob. His cold tongue slid effortlessly over my nipple, flicking it ever so slightly before circling the areola then sucking more into his mouth, eliciting a deep animalistic moan from my end.

My mind shut down as my body took over, my hands drifting to Edward's pants. As quickly as I could, I undid his pants then used my feet to tug them down. Next up, his shirt. I wasted no time at all lifting and jerking his shirt off before moving to his boxers. I glanced down as I hooked my toes into the sides of his boxers. His dick was just begging to be free! I quickly threw my feet down, toes still trapped in his boxers, forcing the offending prison to set it's prisoner free. Again, I glanced down, my back arching as my hand gripped his dick tightly. It throbbed on contact, both of us moaning out loud.

He switched boobs as his free hand made its way to my offending pants and panties. One sharp tug and they were nothing more than pieces of fabric thrown on the floor. His hand slid over my clit—another moan erupting from us both—then glanced my opening. The juices coated his finger as he slipped it in, my walls instantly tightening around the coldness. With a deep guttural moan, he kissed and licked my neck. He paused for a second and then slipped another finger in me, then out, back in again, out again, oh my god… He was barely even doing anything and I could already feel myself reaching the peak. But I needed more, two fingers just wasn't enough.

I tightened my grip on his dick even more and moved his hand away from my opening. I pressed his tip into the opening, my hips jerking at the touch. I whimpered, he moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself onto him. His tip squeezed in, throbbing madly. I could feel my wetness soak him and leak out as I pushed more of him inside me. I felt his breathing suddenly stop as his tongue licked hard into my neck, across my jugular. I moaned loudly, my hands trying their best to dig into his back and thigh. He took over as I pulled him out of me, my hips grinding in circles. His next thrust took me by surprise; it was rough but all the more welcomed as it hit the spot. I gasped out in pleasure.

"EDWARD, NO!!!!" a shrill, panicked voice screamed, temporarily causing a ringing in my ears.

Next thing I knew, there was a loud bang, Edward was gone, I was laying naked and exposed on the couch, Jasper and Emmett had Edward pinned against a wall but not fighting back, and Alice was at my side, searching my neck. What. The. Fuck.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Are you ok? Bella!?"

"Alice… what…" I was too confused to string even a simple question together. All too quickly, the lust-induced haze cleared and I realized just how exposed I was and who all were in the room. I blushed hard in panic as I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over me.

"Alice! What are you doing in here!? What's going on!?" I demanded, my voice reaching octaves I didn't know existed.

"Oh good," she sighed, "you're ok…"

I looked over at Edward, desperate for answers. He was staring at me, his gaze drilling into my soul. My jaw dropped as I stared back at him.

"Ed… ward… Edward, what's going on… Are you ok?" I asked, scared of him for the second time in my life. He didn't answer, he just continued to stare.

His eyes… That look… _THE_ look… My jaw dropped again. Slowly, making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around me, I crawled off the couch and towards Edward.

"No, Bella!" his voice loud, commanding, and full of… hunger. His voice pulled me closer, though his words said otherwise.

"Edward…" I pleaded with him. It just wasn't possible.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer… Please…" He was slowly regaining control towards the end. I could see the battle for control taking place.

I sunk to the floor, rejection filling my system. I whimpered in pain for a moment before looking back into his eyes. I stared for a moment or two before my jaw finally clenched tight, determination filling my face. _You don't want to hurt me; you don't want to hurt me._ I thought, willing him to read my mind, or my eyes, whichever.

Finally, he sunk, defeated, to the ground, his head hung low in self-disgust. I sighed internally as Emmett and Jasper backed off then resumed my crawl to him. I propped myself on my legs as I sat before him, a finger extended as I raised his gaze to me. I gave him the most forgiving, loving smile I could muster up.

"All in good time, love, all in good time," I assured him, a playful chuckle escaping.

"How can you forgive me… I'm disgusting…" _Always the self-hating Edward_. I sighed at his remark.

"Easy, silly; I love you. It doesn't get any more forgiving than that…" I smiled again, my eyes never leaving his.

He thought about it for a while before finally opening his arms to me. I crawled into his lap and we cuddled, willing ourselves to forget the tragic almost-accident.

"I know! Let's go clubbing!" Alice exclaimed after five minutes of Edward/Bella cuddles.

"Alice…" I groaned, immediately feeling the blisters on my feet.

"No ma'am! I won't hear of it! Get up, take a shower, and meet me in my room!" she commanded before turning on Edward, "and _you_, mister 'I'm such a monster, I should die,' _you_ make some calls and buy me that new Jimmy Choo's collection I've been eying! I expect it hear in no less than three hours. Both of you, go!" she clapped her hands together to express the command.

With very audible groans, for Alice's part, we rose and did as she was told. _Great… more blisters…_

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! Comments/criticisms welcomed!_

_-Skweek_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, guys. I just couldn't bridge the gap from the previous chapters to the main event. I think I've got it though, let me know what you think!_

_-Skweek_

* * *

**Invincible: Chapter 3**

Much to my relief, clubbing was not what I thought Alice was referring to. You know, clubbing, where you go out to a club and hang out and grind all up on everyone while getting drunk off your ass? Yeah, that's not what Alice meant.

Clubbing, as it turned out, was apparently some ridiculous vampire sport played with very thick versions of baseball bats. The ball was some thick watermelon-sized leathery looking ball. The object of the game was very similar to dodge ball—don't get hit with the ball, or hit as many as possible with the ball. Each person took a turn batting until all the others were 'out.' If a dodger was hit with the ball, they were out. If a dodger caught the ball, they stayed in. If a dodger was hit and another dodger caught the rebound, the first dodger stayed in so long as they could get the batter. The most interesting rule to me, and what really made the game all the more fun to watch, was that all of the players were only allowed to take one normal step in either direction—no ducking, jumping, pushing another dodger out of the way so you could have room to step. Oh, and dodgers had to move at human speed while the batter could hit however he/she wanted. All in all, it was extremely entertaining.

One by one, each of the Cullens took their place to bat. Esme's turn was very dainty. She never hit harder than a Pro-baller would have hit and was never a ball's target as a batter. I mean, seriously, who could throw a ball at their own mother? The kids and Carlisle were all very careful with Esme, though they still had fun teasing her and each other.

All bets were off, however, the second Carlisle took the bat. Rules were majorly broken by Carlisle's dodgers—except Esme who decided to step out for his turn (I had a feeling she knew they would cheat). Alice cart wheeled into Edward to avoid the ball, Jasper jumped In front of Rosalie to catch the ball and hurl it back at Carlisle, who swung for the ball and nailed a laughing Emmett in the head. Rosalie merely stood in a very "I'm so much better than this game" stance with most of her weight on one foot as she inspected each of her insanely perfect manicured nails. After Emmett and Alice were tagged out, Rose, Jasper, and Edward began roaming leisurely in haphazard circles. Occasionally, one of them would leap in front of the other while another would conspicuously throw something small at Carlisle's nose.

When Carlisle's turn finally ended, Alice took her turn to bat and the game continued on much the same, followed by Emmett, Rose, and Edward. Each had their own style and game plan that was intriguing to witness.

Three hours later, it was Jasper's turn. He'd managed to go with instinct and tagged Edward out first and foremost then moved on to Rose and Emmett. He was winding up for the next swing, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Alice. Not two seconds later, he hit the ball in her direction. She was all fun and games, getting ready to pounce on the ball when she suddenly froze and went blank. I panicked, forgetting the ball was a ball and Alice was granite. She was going to get hit, I saw it coming. She was going to get hit in the chest and it would seriously knock her out. I braced myself to lunge and try and move her out the way when Carlisle stepped in front of her and caught the ball. Relieved that she was fine, I let out a heavy breath and waited for her to laugh about it or at least make some kind of remark. I sat there for what felt like hours waiting for her to do something. Nothing.

In all my panicking about the ball, I never realized everyone was frozen still, not saying a word. Jasper and Edward's eyes were locked on Alice's blank ones while all the others were locked on Edward's. Again, I waited for someone to do something. Laugh, talk, MOVE! Show some sign of life. Nothing, again. No one moved, breathed, said a word, or even blinked. I was seriously about to freak out. What the hell was going on? Was I dreaming? Did I pass out? Why was no one moving? Still braced for my lunge, I moved to crawl towards Alice. I took my time crawling to her, keeping a careful eye for any signs of movement in the surroundings. Surely if something was wrong they would tend to it? She was still crouching for her pounce, unmoved. When I reached her, I stayed on all fours but sat on my heels, right arm extending to make contact with Alice's statue. My breathing shaky and labored, my fingers finally made contact with her exposed knee.

It was as my contact brought them all back to life.

"Bella!"  
"Alice!"  
"What is going on?"

Those were the only things anyone said, everyone still staring at their previous targets.

Slowly, so slowly it seemed she didn't want to frighten me, Alice turned to meet my stare.

"Bella…" Her voice was low, unsure.

"Alice, what was that about? What did it mean?" Edward's voice had broken my staring contest with Alice. I turned to face him, hoping he could shed some light on it all. I don't know what I expected to see, but the emotions playing on his face were definitely not it. He was terrified. Never, never had I seen Edward terrified. That emotion just did not exist for him. Bored? Yes. Happy? Yes. Hurt? Definitely. Sorrow? You bet. Feral? Occasionally. Killer? Twice. Terrified? No, never.

Edward's gaze met might. I'm not quite sure what I was showing, but he seemed to realize he let his normal façade slip. I watched as he tried to smile, tried to seem happy and ok, tried to reassure me, but nothing worked for him. Terrified remained the dominant expression, followed by Pain in a close second.

"I don't really know, Edward. It was there, everything was fine, then a scream, darkness, weird sounds and feelings…. Then…. Nothing… just, nothing…." She answered, still flustered by her vision. Jasper took his place by his wife's side as rubbed up and down her arms as if trying to warm her up. She visibly relaxed from the contact, or his power, I don't know, but she was still shaken. She stared at nothing and everything all at the same time, shaking ever so slightly.

Surprisingly, it was Esme who stepped in to tame the little cluster of emotional hell everyone was going through.

"Why don't we get back home? We still have wedding details to plan… Let's forget about this for now until you've had time to process it and figure out what it could mean." Who she spoke to, I'm not sure, but both Alice and Edward nodded. Together, everyone ran back to the house.

"So Bella, we need to do a final fitting for the dress. Why don't you come with me?" Esme suggested as soon as Edward had let me slide off his back.

"Um… Sure, let's go…" I was still a little shaken from the earlier event and could use something happy to distract myself. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the head before following in the direction Alice had went.

--------

Esme was careful as always while pinning the dress in various places. Never once had she pricked me. We talked about nothing in particular while she worked. Her plan definitely worked. Our little conversations about nothing took my mind off whatever the fuck it was that happened earlier. Seriously, I had no clue what Alice meant when she tried to explain it. Yes, it scared me. Yes, I was freaked. But I just didn't have time to worry about it right now. My wedding was just a week away and I was more than ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. _Mrs. Edward Cullen…_ I sighed happily, dreamily, then laughed at myself for being such a girl.

"Alright, Bella, all done. Let's get this off you and food in you." Always a mother, even if I wasn't hungry, Esme insisted I eat. It's a wonder I can still fit into the dress. Aren't mothers supposed to practically starve their daughters before their wedding?

"Sure thing, Esme, let's get something to eat." You really just couldn't tell the woman 'no.'

-----

The week passed slowly. Excruciatingly so. Alice and Edward were constantly having little internal debates with each other while remaining very sullen and blank on the outside. What was it about this vision that tortured them so much? It was hard to see them in so much pain so close to such a happy day, it actually hurt. I hoped they would both get it together before the big day. Not that I was being selfish or anything, I just wanted them to both enjoy it for what it was—the completing of their family.

Alice did manage to make some appointments for some very special spa outings. I won't lie either, I enjoyed it. The masseuse worked all the stress from my body while the salon team worked their wonders on my hair, face, and nails. I was a very pampered Bella that day.

But today? Today was the big day. Today was the most stressful day of my life. Jasper took post outside Alice's bathroom door trying to calm my nerves the entire four hours I was locked in here with Alice and Rose. It was exhausting to be so calm but anxious at the same time. Actually, it made me feel nauseous which only made Jasper increase his dose. Every time Alice had to walk out for something, she always came back with a defeated look on her face. Poor guy, he must be exhausted trying to calm me…

Dress on, buttoned and zipped, deodorant liberally applied, hair intricately woven, curled, and braided, veil delicately placed within said weaves, curls, and braids, makeup lightly applied, shoes attached and latched, I was finally almost done.

Alice stood me on my feet, making sure I was steady before releasing me.

"I have something for you, I'll be right back. Rose, you can go ahead and get ready, thanks for helping out." The words were out of her mouth so fast that I had to struggle to hear them correctly. With a nod to both of us, Rosalie headed out, followed by Alice.

I was alone for all of five minutes before Alice came back, changed, and completely ready.

"Wow… To be a vampire, if only, if only…" I muttered in awe at their speed.

"In due time, young padewan." Alice giggled before brandishing a very lacey piece of cloth.

"This is for you… Temporarily. It's your something borrowed, and yes want it back." She went silent for a few seconds before her eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh! Emmett just got back with your mom and dad! I'll get them for you." However, before she went out the door, she squatted on the floor, lifted up my left leg, and tugged the lacey piece of cloth into place before I could really even register what she was doing before she left me once more.

Voices rose in volume steadily, becoming more and more clear as they made their way up the stairs and into Alice's room. I recognized the owners of said voices and was seriously fighting nerves once again, this time for a different reason. I was gripping onto the counter as if to save my life when the door opened. Squeals irrupted from my mother as I turned to face them. Both my father and I grimaced at the pitch of the squeal in such an echo-y room.

"Hi mom, hi dad, thanks for coming," I mumbled, trying to help Jasper calm my nerves.

"Oh Bella! You look so beautiful! Look at you! Give us a whirl!" So full of joy that woman was. She held her hand out for me to take as I cocked an eyebrow at her. _Woman's gone nuts, wanting me to spin in this thing with these shoes. Ha._ But I'm a good daughter for the most part. Obediently, I took my mother's hand and slowly spun so they could take all of me in. Renee's whimpering squeals told me she fully approved, was excited, and seriously on the verge of tears. When I faced them again, I snuck a peek at Charlie. He looked……Sad? His eyes were a little puffy and red as if he'd been crying. Huh, who knew he had it in him. He caught me peeking and cleared his throat.

"Mmm. Bella, your mother and I want you to have this." He pulled his hand out his pants pocket and exposed a black velvet box. I just stared at it in shock. Clearing his throat once again, he opened the box, revealing the most beautiful silver hair clip I'd ever seen. It had several swirls that laced together to hold three very beautiful sapphires in place. I smiled an almost teary smile as my mother put it in my hair.

"It was Grandma Swan's. We took it to the jeweler's and had them shine it up for you and put in those sapphires. They're your 'blue' and 'old.'" She explained as she carefully made sure it would stay put.

Alice walked in just then with a smile on her face. "The dress is new and you already have your borrowed, so you're all set!" She winked. She actually winked. And I blushed. Yes, let's announce to my parents exactly what my 'borrowed' might be, why don't we. Renee simply nudged me, though, and….winked too. Great.

Putting the 'borrowed' aside, I smiled at them all and group hugged them. "Thank you so much guys, for everything. I really appreciated it."

A knock on the door prevented any responses as Emmett peeked his head in. He let out a loud, long, very disrespectful whistle when he laid eyes on me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him, very Rosalie of me. "Bella, Charlie, Renee, it's time. Esme is requesting you downstairs, Renee. Charlie, Bella ready? Don't let her trip now. Wait, on second thought, do. It would be hilarious! I'll have to make sure the camera's zoomed in just the right amount to catch it all as you come down stairs, B!" Oh how I wanted to punch the shit out of him. If only, if only. _Soon enough._

We all followed Emmett out the door. Charlie and I took our places as Renee was escorted to her seat. Alice appeared next to me, bouquets in hand. I let out a heavy sigh. _Ok. This is it. You can do it. One foot in front of the other. It'll be fine, just keep your eyes on the prize!_ I laughed at myself with that last one causing Charlie to glance my way with a cocked brow. I just smiled and shook my head

Cue the music. Wagner's march, courtesy of Rosalie.

"Count to five then follow me." Alice commanded before taking her first step down the stairs.

1… Edward, Edward, Edward…

2… I'm getting what I want…

3… I get him forever…

4… He wants to keep me forever as his…

5… Edward wants me.

The music morphed into the "Here comes the bride" bit and we took our first careful steps. I hung on for dear life to Charlie's arm the entire way down the stairs. Ok, I knew they were rich, honestly I did. I knew they were going all out because I let them. I knew it was going to be beautiful. I knew all of these things and still, I was amazed at just _how_ much was spent, just _how_ all out they went, just _how amazingly beautiful_ everything was! No words, honestly, no words. Smells enveloped me, flowers of every shape size and color assaulted my sight as I sought out my Edward. I took in the entire crowd and smiled, my eyes making their way down each row until I finally spotted him. Standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers and gossamer, stood my Edward. Carlisle at his side, Mr. Weber behind him, and Alice standing to the other side with just enough room for me to fit between her and Edward. They were all smiling happily at me and I smiled back at them, resting on my prize. My heart swelled with joy as I took in him and the moment. This was real, this was really happening. Forever. We would have forever together.

Before I even realized what was happening, Charlie took Edward's hand and place mine gently in it then smiled and turned to sit next to Renee. I took my place next to Edward, never letting anything break out gazes.

Out vows were the simple traditional ones with a small change. At our request, Mr. Weber traded "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

We said our "I do"'s, mine weak and a whisper, his clear and victorious. And then we were husband and wife.

Carefully, so carefully as if I were a delicate flower petal, Edward cradled my face with his hands. I smiled a teary smile at the mythical creature while his loving gaze told me I was surely the prize. I chuckled a teary weak chuckle then threw my arms around his neck and just kissed the man. He was so tender and adoring, affectionate and full of want. He pulled away when throat-clearing and catcalls started reaching us. With a smile, he took my hand in his and turned his to the now-standing and applauding crowd.

My mother's tear stained face was the first I saw, even though I truly wasn't paying attention. All my focus was on the creature next to me who was somehow mine forever. We were both embraced with hugs, cold, normal, and warm. I let my focus leave Edward as I was met with the warm hug. Seth. Standing in for my missing best man. I smiled a sad but happy smile at Seth as he shook Edward's hand.

"Hey man, congrats!"

"Thank you, Seth. Thanks for coming."

"No prob, dude!" and he was off, allowing the next group to congratulate us on our happy occasion.

We slowly made our way outside as the sun began to set—Alice's flawless planning, no doubt—for the reception. A large tent with a dance floor beneath it was surrounded by about a million more flowers of different sizes, shapes, and colors. Guests mingled, danced, and ate, definitely enjoying themselves and each other.

We were making our way to the dance floor when the other coven of vampires made their way to us, this time all together, Ms. Strawberry Blonde in the lead. I remembered how Edward said she showed a preference for him during his stay in Denali. I remembered thinking of how at best she was gorgeous and at worst she was a goddess. Yeah, this woman was definitely a goddess. This woman almost made Rosalie look plain. Self-consciously, I twirled my wedding band around my finger. She was followed by a blonde female, a dark haired female, and a dark haired male. The latter two seemed to be of Spanish decent.

"Edward! How good it is to see you again!" Strawberry flirted, placing one of her dainty little hands on his chest. He smiled slightly, a little frown mixed in, then hugged her politely.

"It's good to see you too, Tanya, I hope all is well in Denali?"

"Ah, well, as good as it can be. Sorry Irina didn't come. She's still upset over the wolf issue…" she trailed off as she looked me over then sneered. Bitch fucking sneered at me. What the hell was that about?

Edward tensed just the slightest bit before placing a protecting arm around my shoulders.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet my wife." His tone was almost a threat and made me shiver. Then his gaze met mine and smiled as he softly added, "My Bella."

Tanya 'Hmphed' before being pushed aside by the blonde.

"Ignore her Bella, she's just a bit sore you took her precious Eddie from her. Hey there, I'm Kate, it's nice to finally meet you!" We hugged and laughed at Tanya's expense.

"It's a pleasure, Kate, I'm glad at least one of the sisters appears to be civil." We laughed again as the two dark haired vampires moved closer. The female spoke for them both and I definitely felt the mother in her.

"Carmen, dear, it's so good to finally meet you! This is Eleazar, my husband." She hugged me then gestured to her husband as I extended my hand for his. However, he apparently didn't want to shake my hand. Instead, he wanted to stare at me like I was the fucking missing link slash science project gone wrong. I heard Edward clear his throat causing Eleazar to snap out of his little whatever the fuck trance he was his and actually take me hand. We shook briefly, I simply smiled while he continued to stare at me like a science project gone wrong.

"Eleazar?" Edward questioned, clearly confused by whatever was going on in this strange man's head.

Eleazar shook his head then looked at Kate. Lips were moving, words were probably coming out, just not at human speed. For no reason whatsoever, Kate grabbed my arm and I just stared at her like _she_ was the fucking science project gone wrong. Of course, she only returned the stare right back after a few seconds of grabbing my arm. What. The. Fuck. People. Her brow creased in the middle in concentration. Whatever it was, Edward didn't like it one bit. He quickly grabbed my shoulders to pull me away from her grip only to tense and seizure. Seizure? Seriously? Vampires can seizure? Immediately, Kate let go of my arm, all of them (except Edward who had fallen on the ground) stared at me in awe.

"Seriously…. What the hell people, what's going on?"

Edward was the first to answer as he rose from the ground, dusting his backside.

"It seems you will have a little surprise waiting for you when you Change." Cryptic. Always cryptic with the man. Oh but I love him. And I'll find out soon enough right? Right.

"Oookk….." was all I could come up with.

"Bella! Bella, of loving sister of mine! Let's have a dance!" Emmett proclaimed. On went the dancing. I was passed around more times than I can remember by people I probably won't ever see again. As much as I hated dancing, it didn't bother me today. Nothing could. Not Alice's weird vision, not the Denali coven fucking making me feel naked on Broadway with their never-ending stares, not Jake missing, nothing. Because I had the most perfect man in the world. And I had him forever. Nothing could separate us.

It was with that thought in mind that I happily danced my feet sore.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. Congrats on such a marvelous day." An unknown, yet familiar guest conversed as we danced a little to the edge of the rest of the group.

I smiled politely at him as he twirled me around effortlessly. "Thank you… Mister…?" I questioned. Sure, he looked familiar, but I'm just fucking terrible with names and faces.

He smiled at me, but it was nothing like the polite tone his voice had just seconds ago. This smile was… predator.

"Felix, love."

My eyes widened as my brain registered who he was. Why had I not recognized him? Why were his eyes brownish-black instead of red? But before I could think of an answer, a sickly sweet smell took me over completely.

I was floating in nothingness, flying in the darkness, light as a feather. The wind rushed around me, but I couldn't see my surroundings, all I could smell was that sickly sweet smell…

I don't know how long it was or how far away I was, hell I don't even know where I was. But the second I heard the feral, yet pained growl and the pained, but pissed howl break through the darkness, I knew I wasn't safe.

* * *

_Sorry to cut it here, but this is naturally where it must end for this chapter._

_Whoa! Felix! Who saw that coming? No one! Admit it._

_Anywho, let me know what you thought of the chapter!_

_-Skweek_


	5. Chapter 4

**Invincible: Chapter 4**

There were sounds everywhere, but I could barely make them out. It was as if someone shoved me at the bottom of the deep end of a pool and tried to talk to me from the surface. Every now and then I would feel a cold pressure on different parts of my body, accompanied by a garbled mumble that seemed to be soothing. I was floating in the air for a while before it finally felt like I was just lying on the ground. I tried endlessly to open my eyes and gain some sense of whereabouts, but it was all in vain. The sickly sweet smell never disappeared. It would occasionally lessen in potency only to return with a vengeance shortly after. Whatever was wrong, I wish Carlisle would fix it.

After what felt like days later, my body thought I was falling. I tried to scream, to grab on to something for stability, but my body refused to obey. Instead, I just lay there like a vegetable, dead weight. The falling feeling didn't last nearly as long as I'm sure it felt it did and, once it ended, I felt like I was floating again. No, not floating, but flying. I could hear the wind passing by me so fast it was nearly deafening and, in the background, I faintly heard what I could only guess would be a flag constantly flapping in the strong wind. Strange. Was I by a flag pole? Had someone played a cruel joke and tied _me_ to a flag pole? Just like they did to the nerdy kids in those old movies? No, Edward would never let me dangle perilously from four feet off the ground, much less a flag pole.

Again, my body registered the cold pressure, but this time was different. This time, the cold wasn't limited to just certain spots. This time, the cold cocooned my body in a humid, clammy chill. I thought I was coming to, finally, but the sickly sweet smell returned in full force and I growled internally. Come on Carlisle, this joke has gone on far enough. Stop it. Wake me up. Give me the ammonia packet, do something.

I heard more garbled mumbles, a few angry mumbles, a high-pitched garbled angry scream, a thud, and then nothing. Sound was void, sight was void, taste was void, but smell and touch were in full swing, working double time to pick up the slack. I felt every movement around me, every slight but cold pressure touch my body, something cold slide on my left hand, and something touch my hair. The sickly sweet smell never left, but along with the odor was the most pleasant summer rain smell I'd ever been lucky enough to experience. I wanted to breathe it in all day, drown in it. The summer rain soothed and comforted me in a way that I knew I would be ok. Whatever was wrong, Carlisle would fix it and Edward wouldn't stop bugging Carlisle about it until I could open my eyes. I would be ok. I would make it.

But then… What was this needle prick on my arm? A shot? Ok, that could be it. Carlisle wouldn't want me to be in any pain for whatever procedure he was about to it. Yes, that was it.

Another needle prick on my thigh, this time. Shortly after, another on my other wrist, then other thigh. Finally, the last prick was on my neck. I had seen more than enough movies to know that emergency shots were administered to the neck. Was my body rejecting the treatment, then?

I felt a cold wetness go over the needle pricks. Was Carlisle administering the iodine? Surely he would know you have to put that on skin _before_ the shot. That wasn't right. I knew that wasn't right. Carlisle would know that, too. So who was working on me? Edward? No, he had three medical degrees. He knew just as well as Carlisle that you had to sterilize before the shot, not after. Then who? Jasper? Alice? Surely not Rosalie. It better not be Emmett. I would surely die if Emmett were my doctor. Whoever it was, I hoped this would be the only mistake they made.

Suddenly, my heart went into hyper-mode, beating in double time as if I'd just run twenty miles. My lungs, not being able to get enough oxygen to my blood with my heart beating so fast, started contracting faster as well until my panting matched my frantic heartbeats. This was strange. Surely they wouldn't operate if I wasn't stable. That's in the "How to be a Doctor 101" handbook—patient must have stable vitals before attempting any surgeries or treatments. So I guess my body was rejecting whatever they were doing. Great.

I waited patiently for my body to stabilize, all the while feeling my surrounds as best I could. Eons later, I felt alone. Had they left?

Wait… Had who left? Where was I? Who was I looking for? Why was my still body doing an intense cardio workout?

I tried desperately to remember who I had been thinking of, who I had been with, and I why couldn't seem to fully operate my body when my heart started thudding like a hummingbird's. Not long after this new tempo, I began to feel an immense heat all throughout my body. In what I assumed was not even a second, the heat rapidly escalated to a raging inferno. Sound erupted in my ears, almost deafening me as the birds around chirped happily. I picked up an unusual odor. It was similar to the outdoors on a beautiful, cloudless day mixed with the smell of an ancient but lived in home—welcoming death and decay, now there's a strange scent. All of this slammed into my body the second the inferno took over. I wanted to scream for help, for someone to put the fire out. I wanted to be able to open my eyes, find the nearest body of water, and plunge in. But I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes, much less move my body.

The inferno kept its heat, maintaining a steady temperature of "human burnt to ash" degrees Fahrenheit.

Stubborn as I was, I still tried to open my eyes. I had to get up. I had to put out the fire. Why couldn't I smell my burnt skin? I could smell everything around, except that. Strange. What a random thought process. How easily my train of thought switched. Whoa, there it goes again. This is weird. Right, back to the burning at hand. Come on, open your eyes. You can do it. Just… Open them! Almost, you can do it. Just lift the muscle. _Eyes! I command you to open! Do it! Obey me!_ I roared internally, damning my own eyes for not listening.

It was if the area I was in wished for my eyes to open as well. Things started moving around on their own. I recognized the sound of pages turning rapidly in books, scrapings of legs of chairs being shoved around; even the rattle of what I assumed was pictures trying to hop off the walls. Everything around me was moving. A loud thud against a wall brought the comforting smell of summer rain back to me. I smiled internally while still cursing my eyes for their disobedience.

"Isabella!" a shocked but soothing voice exclaimed. Not a second later, I felt a pair of hands on my biceps, holding me down. I didn't even realize had tried to get up.

"Isabella, calm down! What are you doing? Stop it, please, love!" the voice begged, soothing my hair with a hand. Pressure on my forehead alerted me to the nearness of this voice, his breath on my lips, the potency of his summer rain scent washed over me. Immediately, I calmed, my back returning itself to the mattress below me.

_Hmm, mattress, books, pictures, chairs. I'm in a room. But where?_ I wanted to ask the voice, but all I could do was pant through my teeth. A desperate, frustrated growl released itself through the pants.

"It'll be ok, I promise. I'm right here. I won't leave you, love," he promised in a whisper to my lips. I was sure that if I could open my eyes, I would be looking straight into his loving eyes, seeing truth in his promise. So I hoped. I held on to his promise. He said it would be ok. Someone knew what was wrong. That was surely a plus. And at least I wasn't alone anymore.

As if on cue, the fires of Hell consumed my body, wrapped it in a cocoon, baked it at a toasty "fires of Hell" degrees Celsius, and then _vanished_. Gone. Disappeared. Left. Never to return. The fire was out. Someone had been kind to me and doused me. I opened my eyes to see who my hero was.

To say "shock" was my first emotion would have been an understatement. I opened my eyes to see my hero, only to realize I had been blind all along. Never in my life had I ever seen so clearly. Every color was a thousand times more vibrant than before. Every age-spot or wrinkle was intensified to the point that I could clearly see the pours of the man before me. Twenty-five would be my guess based on the subtle wrinkles, so subtle that anyone else would assume he was my age. His smile was simply gorgeous; no other word could describe it. His smile alone showed how happy his was and I was absolutely positive that when I looked in his eyes, his happiness would only be intensified infinitely. I smiled in return to his smile as my eyes made their way to his. I don't know exactly what color I was expecting, but blood red was definitely not it. I gasped and jumped back against the wall, a few bricks cracking, a few crumbs landing at my feet.

His smile immediately vanished in reaction. Slowly, so slowly I thought someone hit the "slow-mo" button, he rose, crawled to me, and held out his hand.

"Isabella. Love, what is wrong?" Concern laced all around him as he waited for me to take his hand.

I freaked. I couldn't control it. I wanted him to get away from me. I closed my eyes, wishing he would move away, when I heard a loud thud followed by a grunt. I slowly peeked through squinted eyes to be sure I was ok.

He was slammed up against the farthest wall, four feet in the air, pinned, shock and terror dominating his face. Well, now, that is just strange.

"Isabella? Love? What are you doing? Please put me down."

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered, my voice shaky with fear and uncertainty.

"Felix, love," he proclaimed, a proud smile gracing his face, only the slightest hint of fear remaining.

And just like that, a memory flashed through my mind.

_Me in a white wedding dress, guests all around. Felix in a tux, dancing with me, his eyes brown at the time, a loving smile permanently plastered his lips. We were at a wedding. I was in a wedding dress, he a tux. We were dancing together, his happy, loving smile as we did so, watched by our guests._

I snapped out of the memory and glanced at my left hand. A beautiful white gold ring sat on my ring finger and, with a glance at his left hand, a solid white gold ring sat at home on his ring finger. Wedding. Matching Rings. A smile graced my lips as Felix fell from the wall to the ground. We ran to each other and embraced the other in an "I missed you, welcome home" kind of hug.

"Felix," I said, my voice low, filled with passion.

"Isabella," he replied, desire dominating his tone.

And then we kissed as lovers do, slowly but with passion. My hands wrapped around his neck as one played with the back of his head, massaging through his hair. His lust-filled growl vibrated against my lips as his hands moved to my waist, pulling me as close as we could get. He gently nipped my upper lip while I sucked on his lower lip, massaging it with my tongue, tasting his summer rain, a deep moan of want escaping me. We pulled away immediately, foreheads pressed together, breathing deeply.

"I love you," we both murmured. I giggled before bringing my eyes to his.

"What's wrong with your eyes? I remember them being brown. Why are they red?" I had to know. Why did he change them?

He chuckled before turning me to face the nearest window. I was shocked, once gain. My eyes were just as red as his. Had my memory been flawed then? No, something happened to me. I was comatose.

"What happened?" I questioned, needing to know.

"We're vampires now, love."

I almost laughed. Vampires. Right. Vampires were _not_ real. I did, however, scoff at his explanation.

"You don't have to lie to me, Felix." I giggled.

"Listen to the streets below. Do you hear it? How does it make you feel?" His voice was low in my eyes, his arms wrapped around me in what felt like a secure, but loving hold.

I did as he told. I listened, my ears training in on the people down below. I heard it immediately. How could I not? It was so loud, I was sure someone two miles away would hear it just fine. Heart beats. Hundreds of them. Blood pumping so deliciously. The wind blew in my face just then and I tensed. Never in all my life had I ever smelled something so good. It was like all my favorite foods combined into a chocolatey mess and coated in blood. I had to have it! I reached towards the window to open it, but Felix's hold on me stopped me. I spun around, a look of defiance dominating me. He simply smiled, kissed me chastely, held my hand, and walked me out the door.

"Come, love. Let's meet my father. I know he will be tickled pink to finally meet the love of my life." He sounded proud, as if he had won an award for me, or was going to. And so we walked down the halls ways to meet his father.

-------

**JPoV (Wedding Day)**

I couldn't believe I was actually back in Forks. Boy was I a glutton for pain, or what! I snorted at the dirt as my snout passed over it, tracking the smells for their location.

She was getting married today. I had to at least tell her, one more time, that she didn't have to do this. She could be with me forever and keep her heart beats. Such beautiful heart beats. I envied the leech her love for him. It should be me. I'll try one more time.

As I got closer to the Cullen house, I picked up several scents. Most of the scents were the humans of Forks. I caught Seth's woodsy scent, as well as Sam, Quil, and Embry's. My father and Sue were present, though I didn't catch Leah's. Oh well, better off that way. I caught all seven of the leeches' scents as well as a few other leeches. I shook my head in pain, pawing at my snout to get the scents out. Disgusting.

I was a walking distance away from the party now. I could change and walk in, make my entrance, find Bella, and convince her to come with me instead. I had to. I had to keep her heart beating. As I padded to a wide enough tree, I caught Bella's scent mixed with an unknown leech's. What would she be doing this far out in the woods? I was close enough. He would hear me.

_Edward, where is Bella? I got this scent out here…._ I thought of the scent, sending it to him. Maybe he knew who it was. His enraged roar told me immediately that Bella was in trouble. Bella wasn't with him. Bella wasn't at the party. Some fucking leech stole my Bella. I howled in pain, at the loss, before I took off in sheer determination, following the scent. I was vaguely aware of the barely-there sounds of seven pairs of feet and the four huffing, growling wolves racing behind me, following me, following Bella's scent.

I may not be a mind reader, but I knew we were all thinking the same thing: Someone is going to die today.

-------

**EPoV (Wedding Day)**

Could today get any better? The love of my life was now mine forever by law and love and, soon enough, by venom.

I glanced around at my siblings and parents, posted on guard in their strategically placed positions ever since Alice's strange vision. If something were to happen, we would catch know, we would stop it, we would kill whoever it was.

It was with this safety precaution in mind that I left Bella's side to take up my own post of watching the guests and reading their minds. It was also due to the lame tradition of letting the bride dance with the guests that I was forced to leave her side. Occasionally, I would catch her gaze as she danced with faceless guests. I'd smile, she'd smile, I'd mouth "I love you," she's mouth "Only you," then giggle and return to her partner's conversation.

The mind's of all the guests seemed to either be centered on my family's unnatural beauty or on Bella's natural beauty. Even Jessica was happy for Bella, though sore that I was off the market for good.

I was making my rounds, eavesdropping into the conversation and minds of all those around me, when I caught the thoughts of a guest I wasn't expecting.

_Edward, where is Bella? I got this scent out here…._ He trailed off, thinking of the scent, its location, the way it was heading, and the fact that Bella's was mixed with it. I recognized the scent immediately. But why would he be here? What business did he have here? Surely they would've let us have our happy day. Surely they couldn't be checking up on us already, not with so many humans around.

Unable to control myself, I let out a deafeningly enraged roar that shocked everyone, even the vampires.

_Whoa, what the hell? Edward calm down._ Emmett thought, finding it rude but kind of funny.

_Oh my god! It's happening isn't it!_ Alice freaked, searching frantically for Bella.

_Edward, son, be calm_. Carlisle attempted, glancing at Jasper who was already pushing calming waves my way and Alice's way—not that it would help.

_What's his problem?_ thought the rest.

Just loud enough for the vampires to hear, I murmured, "Felix," then took off running after Jacob, catching the scents of Jacob, Bella, and Felix. With newfound determination, I pushed myself as fast as I could, vaguely aware of the rest of my family and the wolves following behind me.

All of their thoughts were pure determination. All of them thinking the same thing. _Someone is going to die today._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Ok guys, let me start by apologizing for the three-month gap. I am truly sorry, life happens, that's all I can say._

_Now let's explain a few things that happened. In my version, chloroform will stop the pain of the Change until the venom destroys it all. Bella has completely lost her memory and only remembers Felix dancing with her. She does not remember the Cullens at all =(_

_If you have any other questions or concerns, let me know in a message or review._

_That being said, __**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! =)**_

_-Skweek_


End file.
